Songs of the Galaxy
by coolmarauders
Summary: Random Star Wars characters sing random songs!
1. My Iron Lung

**MY IRON LUNG**

**BY RADIOHEAD**

**As sung by...Darth Vader!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Darth Vader! Actually, none of these songs are mine! I just changed them! 

Council, you're driving me away

You do it everyday

You don't mean it

But it hurts like hell

My brain says I'm receiving pain

A lack of oxygen

From my life support

My iron lung

I'm too young to be a Master

Too angry to speak

I am losing it

Can't you tell?

I scratch my eternal itch

A twentieth century bitch

And I am grateful for

My iron lung

The head shrinkers

They want everything

Lord Palpatine

My homing beacon

The head shrinkers

They want everything

Lord Palpatine

My homing beacon

Press the lightsaber with your thumb

Last of the Jedi scum

So you've accepted it

You are my son

This, this is my new song

Just like the last one

A total waste of time

My iron lung

The head shrinkers

They want everything

Lord Palpatine

My homing beacon

The head shrinkers

They want everything

My uncle Bill

My homing beacon

And if you're frightened

You can be frightened

You can be, it's OK

And if you're frightened

You can be frightened

You can be, it's OK

The head shrinkers

They want everything

Lord Palpatine

My homing beacon


	2. Oh Padme

**OH PADME**

(Formerly Oh! Darling by The Beatles)

As sung by…Darth Vader!

Oh Padme please believe me

I didn't mean to kill you

Believe me when I tell you

I didn't mean to kill you

Oh Padme, Obi-Wan made you leave me

I'll never make it alone

Believe me when I tell you

I'll kill him in 20 years

When you told me I was breaking your heart

Oh well you know I nearly broke down and cried

When you told me I was breaking your heart

Oh well you know I nearly broke down and died

Oh Padme, Obi-Wan made you leave me

I'll never make it alone

Believe me when I tell you

I'll kill him in 20 years

Believe me Padme

When you told me I was breaking your heart

Oh well you know I nearly broke down and cried

When you told me I was breaking your heart

Oh well you know I nearly broke down and died

Oh Padme please believe me

I didn't mean to kill you

Oh believe me Padme

Believe me when I tell you

I didn't mean to kill you!


	3. ObiWan Kenobi

**OBI-WAN KENOBI**

(Formerly Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band by The Beatles)

As sung by…Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker!

**_At the premiere of __Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope…_**

**Luke:**

It was twenty years ago today

That Obi-Wan came to play

He killed my daddy then

So now his name is Ben

So may I introduce to you

The man you've known for all these years

His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi!

**Obi-Wan:**

My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi

I hope you will enjoy the show

My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi

Sit back and let the evening go

Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan Kenobi

My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi

It's wonderful to be here

It's certainly a thrill

You're such a lovely audience

I'd like to take you home with me

I'd love to take you home

**Luke:**

I don't really want to stop the show

But I thought you might like to know

That the singer's going to sing a song

And he wants you all to sing along

So let me introduce to you

The one and only Chewbacca

And Obi-Wan Kenobi!

** PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yeah...reviewers are welcome to suggest songs for me to mess up. Send me ideas!**


	4. The Point of No Return

**Disclaimer: none of this is mine!!!!!!**

**Right…sorry I haven't updated this in a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG time, but I haven't been able to come up with very good ones. Most of the stuff I listen to kind of fits the characters, but I can't make them sing it for some reason. Anyway, this tune is from one of the greatest musicals on the face of the earth, _The Phantom of the Opera_. I thought it up last night, whilst trying to get to sleep. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!**

**THE SCENE: The Battle on Mustafar during Episode III.**

**THE POINT OF NO RETURN- STAR WARS STYLE**

(Formerly The Point of No Return from _The Phantom of the Opera_)

As sung by…Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi

ANAKIN

You have come here

To destroy me once and for all

To destroy me and leave me for dead

You are silent,

Silent . . .

She has brought you,

So that she can watch me fall-

In your mind

You've already destroyed me, you've

Put up defenses so you can destroy me -

Now it's just you and me:

No second thoughts,

You've decided,

Decided . . .

Past the point of no return -

Come on and fight me:

The games we've played till now are at an end . . .

Past all thought of "why" or "how" -

You all deceived me:

Come at me now, and let your blade descend . . .

What rage and fear shall fill my soul?

What's that? I think I heard a toll-

One single move will make me whole!

Past the point of no return,

The final threshold -

What lies and truths will we, tonight, relearn?

Beyond the point of no return . . .

OBI-WAN

She has brought me

But of course, she didn't know

I snuck into her ship and I did it in silence,

Silence . . .

I have come here,

For the reason that we both know . . .

In my mind, I've already imagined

Your body deformed, defenseless and silent -

And now it's just you and me:

No second thoughts,

I've decided,

Decided . . .

Past the point of no return -

I have to do this:

Your life will here, tonight, come to a stop . . .

Past all thought of right or wrong -

Don't make me do this:

How long can we two wait before I drop . . .?

When will the blood begin to race?

Your hellish lifeline meets its doom?

When will the flames, at last, consume you . . .?

BOTH

Past the point of no return,

The final threshold -

ANAKIN

I hate you now! Don't stand and watch me burn!

OBI-WAN

We've passed the point of no return . . .


	5. All I Ask of You

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**I came up with this one while at my grandparents' house over Thanksgiving weekend. And I apologize in advance for the horribleness of this one.**

**THE SCENE: Padme comforts Anakin after his first nightmare in Episode III.**

ALL I ASK OF YOU 

(Formerly the same name from _The Phantom of the Opera_)

PADME

No more talk of darkness,

Forget these night time fears.

I'm here, nothing can harm you -

my words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your lover,

Let my hands dry your tears.

I'm here, with you, beside you,

To guard you and to guide you . . .

ANAKIN

Say you love me every waking moment,

Turn my head with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me with you, now and always . . .

Promise me that all you say is true -

That's all I ask of you . . .

PADME

Let me be your shelter,

Let me be your light.

I'm safe: No one will find me

My fears are far behind me . . .

ANAKIN

All I want is freedom,

To make the world all right . . .

And I'll stay right beside you,

To hold you and to hide you…

PADME

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .

Let me save you from your solitude . . .

Say you want me with you here, beside you . . .

Anywhere you go, let me go too -

Annie, that's all I ask of you . . .

ANAKIN

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .

Say the word and I will follow you . . .

BOTH

Share each day with me,

Each night, each morning . . .

PADME

Say you love me . . .

ANAKIN

You know I do . . .

BOTH

Love me - that's all I ask of you . . .

(They kiss)

Anywhere you go let me go too!

Love me - that's all I ask of you.


	6. Poor Vader

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**This one got me after listening to my new The Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack. This has always been my favorite song, and I thought, "Hey, that would work for Vader!" So here we go! Again, I apologize in advance if it's awful.**

**THE SCENE: Darth Vader has just learned that Padme is dead by his hand. This is his reaction after the exploding thing he did and the elongated "NOOOO!" that we have all come to love (well, at least, I have).**

POOR VADER 

(Formerly Poor Jack from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_)

As sung by Darth Vader

What have I done?

What have I done?

How could I be so blind?

All is lost, where was I?

Spoiled all, spoiled all!

Everything's gone all wrong!

What have I done?

What have I done?

Find a dark cave to hide in

In a million years they'll find me

In this suit and a plaque

That reads, "Vader Died In Black."

But I never intended all this madness, never,

And the council never understood, well, how could they?

That all I ever wanted was to be something great!

Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?

Well, what the heck, I went and did my best,

And, by God, I really found me something swell!

And for a moment, why, I felt that I can't die,

And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did!

And for the first time since I don't remember when

I felt just like my powerful self again

And I am a great Sith Lord!

That's right! I am a great Sith Lord! Hahaha!

And I just can't wait until my work's pristine,

'Cause I've got great new ideas

that will really make them scream!

And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might!

Uh oh, I hope Obi-Wan still has the strength to fight.

Where is he, hmm?


End file.
